endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Orangespine Unicornfish
, |type = Coral-Reef Life |appearance = A blue-grey with distinctive black and yellow markings on its face, a black upper fin and a yellow lower fin. |location = Everywhere in the Manoa Lai Sea |location2 = Zahhab Region |time = * Day and night (Autumn only) (EO) * Day and night (EO2) |forms = Adult only }}The orangespine unicornfish (Naso lituratus), also known as the naso tang in , is a species of coral-reef fish found in both and . Encyclopedia Description ''Endless Ocean'' Length: roughly 23 inches "Naso tangs have narrow bodies with dark color patterns. They are known for their trademark white dorsal fin and orange tail-fin markings. In the fall, they can be found all over Manoa Lai." "These fish have a single set of spines located on the tail-fin joint. When fully grown, the upper and lower sections of male tail fins become elongated. Telling Naso tangs apart from other fish in the genus Naso can be difficult until this occurs." "If a predator approaches, Naso tangs will stretch their tails and attack using the sharp spines. Divers who attempt to touch one with their unprotected hands are in for a nasty surprise." ''Endless Ocean: Blue World'' "Its dark main color makes the vibrant orange at the base of its tail quite eye-catching. Sharp spine all around the tail make it dangerous to handle with bare hands. Although the unicornfish family often sports a hornlike protuberance, this particular species does not." Locations These can be found all over the Manoa Lai Sea in Autumn. These can be found all around B-3 to C-6 in Zahhab Region, where they swim in small schools. Behavior These are found in medium, loose groups. Notes * This was one of the few species to undergo a name change from to , along with the miniata grouper. * While they are seen in shoals in game, these fish are usually found mainly in pairs in the wild. * These fish are one of five creatures to be exclusive to the autumn season in the first game, including this fish, the Mahi-Mahi, the Japanese Flying Fish, the Blackfin Barracuda and the Broadclub Cuttlefish. Real-Life Information * This fish is also known as the naso tang and barcheek unicornfish. It was also often called the Japanese tang in older books, though shouldn't be confused by the actual Japan surgeonfish, Acanthurus japonicus, which is smaller and from a different genus, being more related to the Achilles and powder blue tangs. * Male fish have elongated tail streamers. * The orangespine unicornfish is found in the Indian and Pacific oceans, including the Red Sea. Another similar species called the elegant unicornfish or blonde naso, Naso elegans, is found only in the Indian Ocean. The blonde naso differs with bright orange fins and is overall paler than the orangespine. * Both the orangespine and elegant unicornfish make very personable aquarium fish, as they will recognise their keepers and can even be trained to eat from the hand. They are peaceful with most fish, but may be territorial with other tangs if space is limited. In large tanks they should get along with little problems. Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Unicornfish Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Creatures Category:Fish Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures Found During Autumn Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Tangs